Is This For Real?
by Daddy Directioner
Summary: Amber comes back from the fashion school in New York and discovers that her ex boyfriend, Alfie, has already moved on to Willow. Will a love triangle spark between them?
1. Arriving at Anubis House

Is This For Real?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own House of Anubis or the products that I mention. However, I only own this plot line.

**Rating**: T for swearing...

**Couple: **Amfie and Walfie!

**Summary: **Amber comes back from the fashion school in New York and discovers that her ex boyfriend, Alfie, has already moved on to Willow. Will a love triangle spark between them?

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first House of Anubis fan fiction! So...if you could leave a review, I would really appreciate that! Hope you enjoy:)

* * *

Is This For Real?

* * *

Smiling to herself as she let her blonde hair flow down her back, Amber straighten her red tie before smoothing her grey skirt as she gazed longingly at Anubis House before grabbing her suitcase and than strolling down the pathway until she knocked on the door, waiting for someone to come and and answer the door.

Meanwhile inside the house, the students were eating breakfast while laughing as they excused themselves from the table before going to upstairs to their rooms to get ready for school, grabbing their bags, flinging them over against their shoulders before walking down the stairs.

"Where's Alfie and Willow?" Jerome asked his house mates, his eyes scanned the living room for his best friend, but no use.

"I don't know, why?" Mara asked, lacing her hand with Fabian, who smiled at her.

"Nothing!" he shrugged, grabbing Joy's hand as they walked towards the front door, their eyes widened at the sight of Amber.

"Amber?" they asked, their eyes widening as Amber smiled widely at them before strutting inside the house.

"What are Alfie and Willow going to think when they see Amber?" Joy whispered to her boyfriend, gazing at back at the blonde beauty, who was scanning the living room for someone.

"I don't know and I don't to find out!" Jerome exclaimed, shaking his head as he and Joy strolled to the school, quickly.

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Alfie?" Amber asked her former house mates, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"He's in his room! But Amber, you should wait-" Eddie started to say before Amber thanked him, turning around and ran upstairs to Alfie's room, where a big surprise was in stored for her.

* * *

**A/N:** So... what do you guys think of this chapter?


	2. Secrets that shouldn't be revealed

Is This For Real?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own House of Anubis or the products that I mention. However, I only own this plot line.

**Rating: **T for swearing...

**Couple: **Amfie and Walfie!

**Summary:** Amber comes back from the fashion school in New York and discovers that her ex boyfriend, Alfie, has already moved on to Willow. Will a love triangle spark between them?

**A/N:** Sorry, if this chapter is late! I've gotten a lot of school work and my other fan fictions to type, I didn't have time for this story! I've gotten a lot of school work and my other stories to update that I didn't have time to update this story, but, now I do! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Is This For Real?

* * *

After reaching her ex boyfriend's room, Amber gasped softly, bringing her hand to her mouth, her blue/gray eyes widened at the sight of her ex boyfriend hugging Willow, his arms around her waist, their foreheads pressed against each other, her hands laced with his before she felt tears streaming down her face, turning around and ran towards her room, locking herself in the room.

Wiping her tears away as anger and jealousy boiled in the pit of her stomach, the blonde beauty clenched her hands into fists, when, she heard the door creaked and came the bubbly redhead, who sighed dreamy, staring into space as Amber turned around and stalked towards Willow, her hands on her hips.

"Amber?" the readhead asked her, staring and gaping at her idol, a nervous, almost …panic look spread across her face.

"_Willow_, how is everything going between you and my ex boyfriend?" the blonde beauty coldy asked, her eyes hardened.

"Uh...uh...good. How did you found that I was Alfie?" she cocked her head to side.

"Never mind, that question! I came back to Anubis House to rekindle _my _relationship with Alfie, no one, and I mean one, is going to stop me to get what I want! Just watch yourself, _Willow Jenks_, I make sure that your relationship with him is a downfall and I make sure, that I make your life a living hell,"

"Are you threating me?"

"You know, what? Think what you want, but, you are not going to have Alfie! He's mine and no one else's!"

"Whatever," Willow scoffed, turning around and stalked out the room.

* * *

**A/N #2:** So...what do you guys think? Sorry, if Amber's a bit OOC! Please review!


End file.
